TENTACION
by writternyc
Summary: Una frase de Castle en el 3x18 (Una vida que perder) y la mirada de Beckett sin saber bien que decir, ni para bien, ni para mal, dejándolo en el aire... ¿Que podría haber pasado?


**Tentación.**

Kate siguió con la mirada a Castle mientras se alejaba camino del ascensor. Volvió a revisar la fotografía del reparto de "Calle de la tentación" y sonrió. Quizá después de todo ser poli no era tan malo, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente famosa con la que se había visto obligada a lidiar. Y lo mejor de todo, o lo peor en algunos casos, era descubrir que todos aquellos famosos eran tan normales como ella. Todos tenían los mismos problemas que el resto. Excepto de dinero en la mayoría de los casos, aunque en otros incluso mataban por el.

Desde que se había cruzado con Castle en aquel asesinato, había descubierto, además, que muchas de las cosas de las que se leían en revistas y periódicos sobre los famosos, no eran nada reales. La personalidad de Castle sin ir más lejos. De la imagen de frívolo mujeriego amante de las juergas a todas horas, a la realidad de un padrazo que salía de vez en cuando con modelos o actrices a las que en vez de utilizar, le utilizaban. Y es que Richard Castle era un buenazo. Y eso era algo que le atraía y mucho del escritor. Su sentido de la honestidad. Era un tipo legal.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. La imagen sonriente de Josh iluminaba la pantalla. Irremediablemente le vino a la mente esa misma mañana cuando él apareció en su casa con el desayuno y un rato después recordando su perfecto cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama cuando le dio el beso de despedida.

\- Hola… ¿No estabas de guardia? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Y lo estoy. Pero me he acordado que me he dejado en tu casa el informe de uno de mis pacientes. ¿Podrías acercármelo?

Kate hizo un silencio. No tenía ningunas ganas de tener que llegar a casa, coger un estúpido informe olvidado y llevárselo al hospital. ¿Acaso Josh no podría ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas? No era la primera vez que tenía que ir al hospital para llevarle cosas olvidadas.

\- Todavía estoy en comisaría y tardaré un rato en ir a casa – dijo con fastidio.

\- ¿Estás aún con el caso?

\- Lo hemos resuelto y estoy con el papeleo. Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes y poder relajarme con un largo baño.

\- Entiendo. Entonces no puedes acercármelo – afirmó.

\- ¿Es muy urgente? Si lo necesitas te lo llevo y vuelvo de nuevo a la doce…

\- Bueno… No… No te preocupes preciosa. Los imprimiré de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que no te preocupes, sacaré una copia.

\- Josh… ¿Me estás diciendo que pudiendo imprimirlos me harías ir al hospital?

\- Kate, no puedo perder el tiempo, ya sabes, es mi trabajo… Tengo que salvar vidas.

\- Entiendo… Es tu trabajo. Y… ¿Qué hay del mío Josh?

\- ¿Del tuyo?

Kate negó con la cabeza. Esa conversación estaba sacándola de quicio.

\- Mira Josh… Creo que tú y yo no…

\- ¡Kate! – cortó – Tengo que dejarte. Entra una ambulancia. Ya te llamaré.

\- Josh…

Pero le llamó al aire, porque él ya había cortado. Últimamente las cosas con Josh no estaban funcionando. Suponía que era la costumbre. Esa de la que había huido siempre. Ella no quería una relación que la atase y el doctor era su ideal con esos turnos incompatibles y sus constantes viajes, pero ahora que su historia con Josh se estaba alargando más de lo que creyó posible al comenzar y que él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, el barco hacía aguas. Se daba cuenta de todos sus fallos y manías. Y todo eso hacía quedarse con el pie fuera. Bueno, eso y Castle…

Volvió de nuevo a mirar la fotografía del reparto de "Calle de la tentación". Si su madre estuviese viva a buen seguro que se la pediría para colgarla en un marco en su despacho.

Sonrió al recordar la cara del escritor esperando que contase la historia de porque era tan fan de la serie. Aunque estaba completamente segura que si no se lo hubiese contado, él habría respetado su decisión sin más. Sin preguntar. Castle…

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo quitarse de la mente a su compañero. Sí. Su compañero, porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que eran. Aunque a veces, como el día anterior, él tirase puntadas que le indicaban claramente que podía haber algo más entre ellos si ella quisiese. Y no es que ella no quisiera. Al contrario. Le costaba más reprimirse que dejarse llevar. Pero no podía ser. Eran demasiadas trabas.

Continuó con el papeleo, con más ganas que antes de terminarlo rápidamente y huir a su casa, darse una ducha ardiendo, sentarse en el sofá y tomarse una copa escuchando música.

Por su parte Castle se encerró en su despacho totalmente avergonzado. A su edad, ver que su madre era capaz de ligar con el tipo que quisiera y encima en el salón de su propia casa, no le ayudaba en nada.

¿Cómo podrían tener los mismos genes? Dónde Martha Rodgers ponía el ojo caía el sujeto… ¿Debería pedirle unas clases para aprender su técnica? No le vendrían nada mal, y más viendo como llevaba tres largos años detrás de que Beckett sucumbiese a sus encantos y no lo conseguía y su madre había necesitado unas cuantas horas y ahí estaba ese tipo totalmente rendido confesándole su arrepentimiento por no haberse acostado con ella antes… ¿Acostado? ¿Había pensado eso? ¿Él?

Frunció el ceño y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente de inmediato. Si algo no pasa jamás por la mente de un hijo, es pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo…

Ahora entendía porque a Martha le había dicho "Tú déjalo en mis manos" cuando él había comentado la posibilidad de conseguir ese recuerdo para Beckett. Sin duda su madre, que ya estaba con el ojo fijo en Lance, se lo había pedido y él complaciente, le habría conseguido hasta un decorado si ella lo hubiese pedido.

Miró a su alrededor. No podía quedarse eternamente escondido en su despacho como un adolescente. Además… Estaba en su propia casa. Les daría unos minutos de cortesía y después saldría a cenar a su cocina, y si alguien tenía que irse de allí, eran los dos tortolitos… Ancianos y tortolitos… De nuevo un escalofrío le cruzó haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiese.

\- No pienses más en ello Ricky… - se dijo en voz alta – Creo que será mejor que te marches…

No lo dudó más. Se dio una ducha rápida, cambió su ropa por unos vaqueros, una camiseta de StarWars y unas zapatillas deportivas, agarró una cazadora de cuero y salió por la puerta en puntillas sin querer mirar lo que ocurría en su propio sofá.

Salió a la calle sin un rumbo establecido y sin darse cuenta sus piernas le conducían camino de la doce.

\- ¿Por qué no? – se dijo mientras sonreía

Muchos de los casos cerrados se celebraban en la cervecería que había junto a la comisaría y que normalmente estaba llena de policías que acababan su turno o simplemente se juntaban allí para tomar algo cuando no sabían muy bien dónde ir. ¿Acaso no era él uno de ellos?

Entró al local sonriendo y saludó a varios agentes que le reconocieron. Caminó hacia la barra y cuando iba a sentarse en un taburete la vio.

Allí estaba Kate. Hablando con Karpowski y Hastings. Riendo sin parar. No podía ver su cara, pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero la conversación tenía que ser bastante interesante, pues las tres estaban bastante cerca y ninguna se había percatado de su presencia, pese a tener a Ann Hasting de frente.

\- Escritor – le saludó como siempre el camarero - ¿Qué ponemos?

\- Bourbon… Y una ronda de lo que beban para ellas – le dijo señalando el trío mientras dejaba un billete de cincuenta sobre la barra.

El hombre asintió sirviéndole a él primero y Castle le observó acercarse a las tres mujeres con la botella de whisky en la mano. Sirvió sus copas y tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza, las tres mujeres le miraron. Karpowski y Hastings le sonrieron alzando sus vasos mientras que Kate se despidió de ellas y se acercó sentándose a su lado.

\- Pensé que estarías en casa.

\- Y fui – contestó elevando la mirada al techo – pero me encontré a mi madre con Lance en mitad de mi sofá.

\- ¿Ensayando de nuevo? – preguntó divertida mientras bebía

\- Eso pensaba yo… Que se trataba de una escena romántica…

\- ¿No me digas? – preguntó ella elevando la voz y soltando una carcajada.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Ha sido horrible. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí inspectora? ¿No deberías estar con Josh en…?

No terminó la frase al ver como ella agachaba la mirada dando vueltas a los hielos que flotaban en su bebida.

\- Está de guardia – afirmó él

Kate le miró y le sonrió tímidamente asintiendo. Castle leyó entre líneas. Pasaba algo más con el doctorcito, pero si ella no quería contarlo, él no estaba allí para sonsacárselo, si no para todo lo contrario, intentar que lo olvidase. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor? – preguntó él ante la incrédula mirada de su compañera que negó con la cabeza – Que seguían en mi sofá cuando salí de casa y ni siquiera se enteraron que me iba…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen de mi madre besuqueándole… - dijo acompañando la frase de un exceso de gestos repulsivos.

Kate se echó a reír ante sus palabras.

\- ¡Oh! Pobrecito Castle…

\- Dímelo a mí… Esto me llevará a terapia… Sin duda – dijo terminando de un trago su bebida y haciendo un gesto al camarero para que sirviese otra ronda.

Continuaron riendo. Castle haciendo uso de toda su artillería de vivencias propias con Martha Rodgers y sus novios y amantes y Kate escuchándole divertida, aunque consciente que su amigo estaba exagerando para hacer que ella se sintiese mejor aún sin conocer las verdaderas razones que la habían empujado a salir de comisaría y entrar en el bar.

Entre carcajadas de ambos, las rondas fueron sucediéndose una tras otra. Por la mente del escritor, a esas alturas ya había olvidado a su madre, a Lance y hasta el caso de "Calle de la tentación" y tan sólo una pregunta, constante e inquieta se repetía una y otra vez: ¿Y si la beso?

En el pensamiento de Kate ya había desaparecido Josh, su prepotencia y sus tontos olvidos, dejando paso únicamente a los detalles de conquista que leía en los gestos del escritor, sus miradas furtivas a sus labios, sus continuos roces "involuntarios" con la mano en su pierna… Y ella sólo podía pensar : "Bésame ya Castle"

Hasta que Castle, conocedor de su límite con el alcohol la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Castle? – preguntó ella asustada por el cambio de rictus en él.

\- Creo que ya está bien por hoy Kate… - le dijo quitándole suavemente el vaso de la mano – Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama…

Ella le sonrió, reconociendo las mismas palabras que el día anterior había pronunciado, como un juego constante entre ellos, y esta vez, al contrario que el día anterior, que se había limitado a mirarle y sonreírle, decidió contestarle.

\- ¿Estoy volviendo a pensar mal Richard Castle? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y girando levemente la cabeza, intentando no parecer en absoluto ofendida.

El escritor guardó silencio y ella pudo apreciar como tragaba saliva, conteniéndose.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres besarme de una vez? – pensó para sí la detective.

Castle dejó su propio vaso sobre la barra y se inclinó para acercarse sobre su cara.

\- Para nada inspectora. Esta vez no te estás equivocando en absoluto…

Por la cabeza de Kate pasaron innumerables imágenes: Alexis, Martha, guapas modelos aferradas al brazo del escritor, billetes cambiando de mano entre compañeros de la doce por haber ganado una apuesta, la cara de Lanie con su "ya lo sabía", su padre… Pero entre todas ellas destacaba la real, Castle frente a ella, Castle muy cerca de ella, Castle fiel, Castle leal, Castle honesto…

\- Demuéstramelo – contestó ella sin más.

El escritor miró hacia los lados, descubriendo que todo un bar lleno de policías seguía allí y lo había estado mientras ellos, ajenos, se perdían en su compañía. Entonces no lo dudó más. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella mientras se levantaba, arrastrándola con él fuera del local, echando a correr con ella de la mano durante un par de manzanas, hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para no dejarse ver por cualquier cara conocida y entre las sombras, doblar la primera esquina empujándola contra la pared sin dejar de mirarla, sus respiraciones aceleradas por la carrera, sus corazones desbordados anticipándose a lo que ambos vaticinaban… Y sus bocas… Anhelantes, deseosas e impacientes se juntaron en un largo y furioso beso que tras un largo instante cortó el escritor.

\- Oye… Esto no está bien… Josh… - dijo jadeando sobre su boca.

\- A la mierda Josh… - dio como toda respuesta ella, que tiró de la mano del escritor comenzando de nuevo una carrera, que por el rumbo, sin duda acabaría en el apartamento de Kate…


End file.
